


That Certain Feeling

by distraughtlover



Series: Boys Will Be Boys [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Boyd never thought he’d be lucky enough to get a blowjob from Stiles.Stranger things have happened.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Boys Will Be Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	That Certain Feeling

Boyd liked the size of his bedroom. 

There was enough room for a queen-sized bed along with a sturdy dresser and a desk which he had placed against the far right wall. 

Whenever Boyd rested in his room, he could relax and decompress completely, whether it was through watching tv or taking a well-deserved nap. 

But right now, Boyd was at ease for an entirely different reason. 

With his pants and underwear laying in a pile on the floor, Boyd himself lay on top of his bed, propped up against the headboard. 

And he wasn’t alone. 

Situated between Boyd’s brawny legs, Stiles rested comfortably, making love to Boyd’s cock with his warm and utterly exquisite mouth. 

“Fuck, Stiles, don’t stop,” Boyd pleaded with his deep voice. 

With a small yet beautiful laugh, Stiles looked up at him and said, “Believe me, I won’t.” 

As Stiles lay on his stomach, he kept his left hand planted on Boyd’s muscled thigh, softly caressing his ebony skin. 

And with his right hand, Stiles held onto Boyd’s member, refusing to let go of the most perfect cock he had ever seen. 

Stiles went at a slow, tortuous pace, his mouth traveling up and down. He hummed repeatedly, in love with the fat cock that was currently trapped in his mouth. 

Wearing only a t-shirt, Boyd stretched out for a second, his mind a wreck in the best way right now. 

Watching Stiles suck his cock was an absolute treat for Boyd, an event he never thought could happen. 

Without any doubt in Boyd’s mind, he knew Stiles was the most gorgeous guy at school. From his soft brunette hair, to his slender body, to his kind and radiant personality, it was almost too much for Boyd. 

“Fuck, your cock is so good,” Stiles murmured. 

Using his tongue, Stiles slowly licked against the underside of Boyd’s member, swiping all the way up. Then he swirled his tongue around the head of Boyd’s cock, aching from the delicious taste. 

“You can have it anytime you want,” Boyd said, breathing out raggedly. 

Then Stiles dropped downward and mouthed tenderly against Boyd’s big balls. He was lost in the musky, manly scent, feeling a strong need to breathe it in fully. 

After pressing a few soft kisses, Stiles slowly suckled Boyd’s balls, drawing each one into his mouth. He enjoyed the weight of each one on his tongue, before pushing them out with a pop. 

Boyd was now completely gone for Stiles. He hadn’t known it was possible to receive non-stop pleasure from such an incredible person and now he didn’t want it to end. 

Stiles went back up and immediately consumed Boyd’s cock again, sucking him off at a slightly more rapid pace. 

Then Boyd grunted out, “I’m gonna burst soon, Stiles.” 

Loudly popping his mouth off the bulbous head of Boyd’s cock, Stiles replied, “Fuck yes, baby, let me see it.” 

Then Stiles immediately wrapped his right hand around Boyd’s member and quickly started jerking him off. 

Boyd couldn’t help but thrust up into Stiles’ tight fist a few times, shamelessly pretending that he was fucking Stiles’ hole. 

There was no way Boyd could last any longer. At the super-quick speed Stiles jerked him off, he would be gone any second. 

Then, working expertly, Stiles let his hand go and dropped his mouth down, sucking Boyd off hurriedly. 

Heavily breathing, Boyd braced himself, feeling his release rising upward. 

Then, with a thunderous groan, Boyd exclaimed, “Oh, fuck!” 

Boyd was helpless as he came inside the warmth of Stiles’ mouth, his companion more than able to handle the large load that spilled out. 

Stiles reveled in the feeling of Boyd’s hot cum sliding down his throat, making sure he swallowed each and every drop. 

They rested for several minutes, Boyd coming down from his orgasm. 

“How about we make this a weekly thing?”Stiles suggested with a sly smirk. 

“Maybe we could do more next time,” Boyd husked out. 

Because he’d do anything for Stiles now.


End file.
